vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("The Monkey Dance") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Previews (cont.) * Barney Buddies Club * Barney: Let's Play School! * Barney Song Magic Banjo Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Director: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "1-2-3-4 Seasons" Music: Joe Phillips Soundelux Florida, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Maria - Jessica Hinojosa ** Rebecca - Erica Reynolds * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Associate Directors: Terrie Davis Manning, Eric Norberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner and Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Director of Studio Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Videotape Operator: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Associate Production Designer: Barry Phillips * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles * Carpenters: Carmelo Gomez, Charles Hodges * Swing Crew: Donna Schiller, John Reneau, Scott Sumter, Bobby Jackson * Scenic Painter: George Sampedro * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Tere Duncan, Rhonda Richards * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Post Production Visual Effects: Reel F/X • Dallas, TX * Animator for Reel F/X: Gerald Rice * Flame Artist for Reel F/X: Todd Shoemaker * Senior Production Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diana Romaine * Musical Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Larry Haron, Elizabeth Sarles * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright 1996 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews * Walk Around the Block with Barney * What a World We Share * Sing and Dance with Barney Closing Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection * Lyrick Studios Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios